


Wrapped Up

by FreckledSkittles



Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bondage, Gags, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, Multi, Ribbons, Riding, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, and bc rafael is a mouthy whore, headcanon that they dont like gags bc they like hearing how noisy they are, i miss him :'(, its fairly mild bondage imo, so i wrote this so he can get the dick he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Day 12 of Advent Calendar Writing Prompts.Rafael and Sonny have a surprise for Mike. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Mike Dodds
Series: 2019 SVU Advent Calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Look,....,.,.,.,this is self-indulgent okay  
> And I don't normally tag the three ships in this threesome but you know what it's Bardorisi and they love each other and they deserve it! Also this fic is too good to leave to just the threesome tag imo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I had this prompt for a while but no ship to go with it and for a while it felt like all was lost but thankfully that Bardorisi fic I wrote a few days back helped me decide what this needed to be: a self-indulgent bondage fic where Rafael wants to be a gift for Mike and Sonny makes that happen literally
> 
> Also this is different from the rest of the smut I've written before because I wanna try and keep these Advent prompts short and quick or else I'll turn them all into 30k slow burn multi-chaptered fics and I know some of you will literally want nothing but that but for my own sanity this is short and sweet <3 either way, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I used four separate Tumblr posts to find prompts for this event. The prompt for this story is: No one got me a present..wait..is that a present…for me? AU, which is modified for the universe it is in. You can find the prompt [here](https://propertyofpoeandbucky.tumblr.com/post/153107532231/holiday-prompts-send-me-some).

“Sonny,” Mike laughs as his boyfriend walks him into their apartment, hands tightly covering his face, “I’m not gonna peek.”

“This isn’t because of you, don’t worry,” Sonny says. He can hear the grin in his voice, all dimples and unparalleled glee. “Your present’s a little mouthy.”

In the ride from the precinct to their apartment, Sonny has given Mike zero hints as to what he has waiting for him at home. The biggest hint he had allowed was a strand of red ribbon that Sonny had tangled around his hands and between his fingers when he got in the car. Christmas was a week away, and the three of them—Mike, Rafael, and Sonny—were busy finishing up any work they had before they could rest for the holidays. (Well, Rafael could—Mike had a few more days off than Sonny, but more by choice than anything. Sonny always worked Christmas Eve so others could have off.)

“Damn,” Sonny mumbles, briefly shifting his hands so he can lock the door behind them, “your gift moved a little. Hope that’s alright.”

“Depends on what it is,” Mike says. He doesn’t hear anything, just a silent rustle that sounds vaguely like ribbons brushing together and a complacent hum that is clearly Rafael. Why he isn’t greeting them is beyond him. The only thing that indicated he was here was that sound. “Where’s Raf?”

“Behaving himself.” Sonny helps him walk forward a few more steps and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Are you ready to see your surprise?”

“Yes.” It comes out an airy whisper; Mike shivers at the chuckle blown against his ear.

“Good. All I wanna say is that this was his idea, and he said he is more than happy to be a gift for you.”

Before Mike can reply to that, even so much as think of a response, Sonny removes his hands from his eyes. Mike adjusts to the light with a few blinks and nearly comes when he finds out why their boyfriend had been non-responsive.

Rafael is curled on his side under their Christmas tree, the same tree they had put up when Sonny insisted they start decorating for Christmas the day after Thanksgiving. The red ribbon Sonny had teased him with makes sense now that he can see it’s wrapped around Rafael’s body. Mike follows the thick strands from his ankles, up to his knees—which also connects to his bound hands, god—and his thighs; there’s a ribbon shaped into a bowtie around his cock, just as scarlet as the tie at the base. Some of the ribbons are purely decorative, like the ones circling his torso and abdomen that are tied off in one big bow on his back. Others have a clear purpose, like the big, extravagant bow over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything.

As soon as Mike lays his eyes on him, Rafael squirms in their direction and groans past the ribbon on his mouth. Mike can see his teeth dig into the knot of the bow, just a quick stab down, and his gut roars with arousal.

“Well,” Mike huffs, trying but failing to bite back the breathy gasp he lets out, “someone’s a little wrapped up, huh?”

Rafael makes an appreciative sound, hands reaching towards him and bringing his legs with him. Mike drops to his knees almost instantly, one hand running over his side between two decorative strands of ribbon. The second his fingers land on his skin, Rafael sighs and arches into the motion, his eyes sliding shut in contentment. How this man is simultaneously soft and sexy is beyond his understanding.

Sonny squats beside him, reaching over to let Rafael clap his fingers between his palms. “He told me he wanted to surprise you since you’re off-duty for a few days. And he asked me to tie him up for you.” Sonny smiles at their boyfriend when he huffs and tries to squirm closer to them. Mike clamps down on his side to hold him in place and to indulge him with the contact he wants.

“Whose idea was it to gag him?” He wonders softly.

“Technically mine, but I think he wanted it.” Sonny nestles his thumb under Rafael’s chin so he can lift his face. Rafael chuckles at the motion, tilting his head for better access. “He kept on mouthing off when I was tying the ribbons. Trying to get me to stay, kissing my hands, tugging on my pants.” Rafael winks at Mike and purrs past the gag, nibbling down on it when Sonny chuckles.

Mike smiles and lets his hand drift down to Rafael’s cock. “So feisty.” He brushes over the head, and Rafael’s hips buck so beautifully, a pleased gasp breaking out past the bow. Mike wants to follow his hands all over his body and make even more sounds fall past the ribbon tied nicely over his lips. The more he can drag those choked noises out, the less control he’s going to have or keep in check.

Sonny reaches up to the gag and undoes it with a single pull. Rafael pushes the rest of it away with his tongue and looks up at Mike with a wild look, grin wide and eyes glimmering with the reflection of the fairy lights in the tree. “Surprise,” he pants.

“Surprise indeed,” Mike laughs. Rafael’s hands tug at the ribbon keeping his wrists together and tethered to the one wrapped around his knees, reaching for him silently. Mike soothes it by letting his fingers mingle between Rafael’s. “What’s your plan? Where do you want me?”

Rafael licks his lips and grunts when he tries to lift his hands again. Sonny rolls his eyes, though the affection in his tone and the tent in his pants is obvious. “So needy,” he sighs.

“I like the security,” Rafael huffs, trying to reach over and tug on Sonny’s hand, but he ducks out of the way before he can make contact. “Jerk.”

“I get why you wanted to gag him,” Mike says to Sonny, who chuckles and runs his hand through their boyfriend’s hair.

Rafael smirks. “Don’t get it twisted. I want to be gagged.” His attention heightens when Sonny fiddles with the ribbon previously used to gag his mouth, and Mike watches a thick drop of precum slide down his dick.  _ Shit. _

“Tell us where to go,” Sonny whispers. He pecks the tip of Rafael’s nose for silent encouragement. “Tell us what to do to you. We wanna make you feel good.”

Past Mike’s hand thoroughly running over his thighs and Sonny admiring the fluff of his hair, Rafael purrs and moves into their hands, hips canting forward and head curving under Sonny’s palm. He looks between the two of them, eyes shining from lust and desire. “Mike,” he breathes out, reaching for the taller of the two and grinning when Mike leans over and presses a kiss against his naked thigh, “I want you to fuck my thighs.”

“Fuck,” he groans. Just the thought of nudging his dick between those thighs, already close together from the binds on his knees and ankles, is enough to make him throb and scream internally for release. “Thank you.”

Rafael smiles and looks up at Sonny, who swallows and impatiently scoots closer. “And you, my dear, can pleasure my dick however you see fit.” His grin widens when Sonny chokes on an inhale and grabs Rafael’s hands. “You like that? Was that what you needed to hear?”

“Yeah,” Sonny sighs. Mike reaches for him and he grabs his hand, kissing up to Mike’s shoulder and pecking the side of his neck. “Shit, Raf, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

He shrugs. “How else can my boys get the dicking they deserve?”

“Your mouth is so filthy,” Mike chides, more jest than anything, and chuckles when Rafael keens and reaches for him again. “If only we had a gag to shut him up, Sonny.”

“Yes, please, shut me up.” Rafael tries to inch forward but falls short of getting closer to either of them. Sonny sits up to laugh at him and lets his hand travel up his torso so he can kiss each finger in a silent plea. “You know I’m just gonna mouth off at you two.”

Sonny smirks at that and kisses Mike, one hand rising up his chest to caress the back of his neck. Mike melts into it, humming quietly into his mouth and tilting his head to have better access. He doesn’t miss the jealous scoff that Rafael lets out, but it only spurs him on more. Especially when Sonny moans and removes his hands from Rafael to roam them over Mike’s biceps. Rafael uses whatever mobility he has in his legs to nudge them in retaliation, and Sonny finally separates from Mike’s lips to smile and roll his eyes at their boyfriend.

Mike and Sonny spend the next few minutes at separate ends of Rafael; while Sonny makes up for the lack of attention he received, sharing slow and languid kisses while he still can, Mike removes the tether keeping his wrists at his knees so he can tease Rafael, licking his dick and gently suckling the head. Rafael yelps each time Mike suctions his cheeks to rub the leaking head against his cheek. He halts his teasing so that Sonny can redo the bow over his mouth, complete with the reassurance that Rafael knows what to do if it becomes too much for him before the ribbon is sealed. And once it is, sealed over his mouth nicely, Rafael moans and reaches for Sonny, who laughs and pecks his forehead.

“Do you like being all wrapped up like a gift?” He asks. Rafael shuts his eyes when he nods, whining when Mike hums against his cock. Sonny coos and peppers small kisses across his cheeks. “You’re such a lovely boy, aren’t you?”

“Mhm,” Rafael sighs. His pupils expand when Sonny wiggles out of his pants and tosses his shirt aside, desperate for whatever their lover has planned.

Mike moves off his dick with an audible pop and sits up. His own cock throbs between his legs, aching to nuzzle between Rafael’s thighs and fuck them. It only becomes more demanding when he unbuttons his shirt and pulls out his dick, barely able to undress like the other two have. But first, he needs to prepare Sonny so he can encase himself on his dick. Mike shrugs off the remainder of his shirt and grabs the bottle of lube that Sonny had stored under the tree with Rafael. He gets as far as uncapping it before Sonny grabs his wrist and stops him from going any further.

“Let him do it,” Sonny offers in a quiet voice, loud enough for both of them to hear it. Rafael’s hands, having been freed from the tether to his knees, lunge forward in an attempt to grab the bottle. Mike laughs and squirts a droplet onto his index and middle fingers. Rafael wiggles them and turns his hand as much as he can before he tilts his hand upwards. Sonny situates his hips so he’s hovering over his hands. Mike has to bite his lip to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing the delicious ass. He was lucky to have two boyfriends who had beautiful asses that could make him drool if he wasn’t paying attention.

Mike distracts himself by sucking along Rafael’s thighs, licking the inside and nuzzling his tongue between them. Each slide and poke against his skin makes the muscles twitch and shift. He helps Rafael turn onto his back, scooting his own legs underneath him and pulling Rafael’s legs into his lap. He’ll have to go on his knees to get a good angle, but the mental image more than convinces him that this is the right move.

Sonny keeps on rocking back into Rafael’s hand, groaning when he adds another finger or pushes in further. He directs Mike to the condom so he can apply it, all the while breathless and writhing against Rafael. The man beneath them—the man who planned all this, the crafty bastard—is definitely enjoying himself. With each appreciative touch from Mike, Rafael’s legs rub together and beg for contact that’s closer to his naval. With each press into Sonny’s entrance, he spouts numerous cries and whines that only get more covered in lust the longer he eases his fingers into his ass. All wrapped up and only able to take the ministrations his boyfriends have decided to grace him with.

The ribbon around the base of Rafael’s dick is purely decoration, wrapped tight enough to keep him aware of it but loose enough to not act as a cock ring. Mike asks, before putting the condom on, if he wants it off, and his hand not buried in Sonny’s ass flipped him off as his answer. He slides the condom onto Rafael’s dick and lathers it in lube. Sonny cries out at the pressure applied to his prostate, back arching and legs trembling. Mike has to nudge Rafael’s hand away when the sounds rise higher and break off in a clear sign of his approaching climax. Sonny smiles when Mike pinches his ass teasingly and directs his hips to Rafael’s dick. Mike’s view of their lover is obscured from the lean body in front of him, but he can tell from the muffled cries and rolling moans that Rafael is enjoying this. Once again, as it always is when they’re intimate or kinky, Mike is floored by how in love he is with both of them.

“You’re gonna do so good, Sonny,” Mike whispers in his ear, relishing in the hum and the whine his boyfriends respond with. He helps guide Sonny over the bucking hips and arched back wrapped up in red ribbons. He makes eye contact with Rafael, biting into the gag while Sonny hovers over him. Mike winks at him as he kisses Sonny’s shoulder, and Rafael shuts his eyes to let a long moan fall past the bow. “Your ass is so nice. I’d bet money you’re gonna make him hate his binds.”

“I can only hope,” Sonny says, breathless and amused, the sentiment growing when Rafael keens and cants his hips and scrambles for them. “Yeah? You wanna prove me right?”

Rafael nods and throws his head back against the hardwood floor when his dick breaks through Sonny’s ass, eased down by Mike’s hands on his sides with slow, encouraging motions. None of them were a fan of traditional gags, especially since Sonny—the loudest of them—and Rafael—the mouthiest—loved to make sounds without any reason and with so little motivation. But when they decide on something like this, their priority is to make sure that they can yell and moan and whine as much as they can despite the intrusion. And, thankfully, Rafael is just as noisy as when Sonny plants himself down on his dick without the ribbons. The red bow has to be soaked in saliva by now, with all the cries that break on release and the needy groans requesting more.

Mike sits back so he can duck his legs back under Rafael’s and uses a drop of lubricant to lather his thighs. Sonny bottoms out when Mike lifts the bound legs, and the wet moans of euphoria drive Mike to nudge his cock through Rafael’s tied legs. There’s truly nothing better than wrapping his dick between Rafael’s thighs, and he matches the easy pace Sonny manages with him. When Sonny rises, Mike shoves his dick between his thighs; when Sonny sits in his lap and takes his cock, head thrown back and lips wet from his moans, Mike leaves just the head, slick with cum, between tight muscles.

Rafael writhes from the dual ministrations of having his thighs fucked and his cock ridden. Mike can feel the restless wiggles of his body as Sonny babbles how good it feels to have his dick seated far inside him, how the head of Mike’s cock keeps on brushing against the curve of his ass. And the mere suggestion of penetrating his ass with Mike, of spreading Sonny impossibly wide and wrecking him, Rafael presses his feet as firmly into the ground as he can and screams behind his gag. Mike leans forward when Sonny seats himself again to kiss the back of his neck, right above the top of his spine.

“You always find a way to make this romantic,” Sonny teases, breathless and definitely destroyed from riding, “don’t you?”

Rafael mumbles his own comment, probably about how sappy their tall lover is, and Mike seats his dick back between Rafael’s thighs and presses the muscles closer together. The final motion sends spurts of come decorating Sonny’s back and Rafael’s thighs, sticky and white. His mind blanks for a second, but he gathers enough to know it sends Rafael over the edge and, with noises like that, Sonny soon after.

Mike pulls away and focuses on unwrapping Rafael’s legs while Sonny moves off and unties his gag. Rafael gasps and smacks his lips while the rest of the ribbon is removed with a simple pull across each section. Mike laughs quietly when Rafael stretches out and sighs in contentment; he scoots up to admire Sonny’s cum staining his chest. He drags a finger through it and licks his finger clean of the white substance.

“Disgusting,” Rafael scoffs.

“You don’t like it?” Mike asks. He scoops up another droplet and holds it out for Rafael, who rolls his eyes and pushes his hand away.

“You’re both gross,” Sonny scolds them, tossing a washcloth at them. Mike catches it and begins to clean both of them off, easy strokes that are nothing short of loving.

Rafael stretches and rotates to his side, propping his head up with his arm. “You’re just saying that because you’re a germaphobe.

Sonny pouts—as precious as it always is—and looks over at Mike. “Keep those ribbons handy, please. I don’t wanna give him any ideas.”

Rafael purrs into Mike’s ear as Sonny heads to the bathroom. “Too bad for him. That’s exactly what I want.”

While Sonny prepares their shower, Rafael lathers Mike in thankful kisses and affectionate pecks. Mike lets him, arms wrapped around his waist and trapping their bodies together, already hoping that when Sonny joins them, he’ll be able to put aside his qualms to share the affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say to this except Mike Dodds deserved better
> 
> See you tomorrow for a F/F ship ooh surprise! The holiday season is a learning experience for everyone...


End file.
